sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Aella the Hedgehog
Aella the Hedgehog is a character created by Lilyflower4ever234 (ellthehedgie on Deviantart). Aella the Hedgehog is the evil clone of Elysia the Hedgehog accidentally created by Myra the Cat. The accidental creation of Aella the Hedgehog Myra the Cat was trying to create a unique machine used to travel to alternate dimensions so she could be able to explore what life was like in other dimensions that were not hers. But, somewhere along the building process, she wired some of the machinery the wrong way and decided to operate it, resulting in it generating what appeared as and was an evil clone of Elysia the Hedgehog. Confused, she found out that it indeed was not a hologram or a robot, but was in fact and actual, living being. Aella began to explore the world around her almost immediately, using her powers to her advantage and reeking havoc inside of Myra's labratory. The first day of Aella being alive, she went against Myra and tried to attack her. Myra eventually calmed her down. Myra tried her best to reverse the effects, but failed to and is still trying hard, even if Aella keeps trying to keep her from doing so. Aella is kept restrained in her own room, unless she finds a way to escape. Appearance Aella the Hedgehog is a white hedgehog with a pale mouth. Her red tipped quills are pulled into a high ponytail, with her red tipped messy bangs being let loose. She wears periwinkle eyeshadow and red lipstick. Unlike her good counterpart, Elysia the Hedgehog, she wears a red tubetop with a dark blue stripe on top and a blue picture of lightning on the right side of her chest with a blue necklace. Along with this she wears a red pleated skirt with a blue belt and fishnet stockings. She wears red and blue heels to finish off the look. She possessed orange eyes. Personality Aella is cunning and manipulative, and finds it easy to use others for her own benefits. She rarely cares about the opinions and values of others, so she is able to push others weaker than her around easily. She is sassy, and can be rude. She is rarely seen being nice or respectful, except around those she remotely cares about. She eventually warms up to her creator and is seen being slightly nicer to Myra than other people. She has an extremely short temper, and blows up easily. She hates and is afraid of the idea of being removed from existance forever, so she tries everything to keep Myra from erasing her from the world. Powers '''Dark Electricity Powers: '''She possesses more powerful electricity powers that reflect more negative energy than Elysia's do. '''Teleportation: '''She is able to teleport. '''Night vision: '''She is able to see in the dark. Weaknesses '''Out of control: '''If she loses her temper, she is not able to control her powers. '''Needs to know location: '''She must know a location of a place before teleporting to it. '''Fire powers: '''Unlike Elysia, she absolutely hates the feeling of heat, with it making her weaker. '''Too confident: '''Because of her confidence, she ends up biting way more than she can chew. This results in more losses than wins. Category:Hedgehogs Category:Evil Category:Females